Take All
by SailorIllusions
Summary: Two shape-shifting Klans have warred for centuries, those gifted with feline abilities and those with canine abilities. When one girl strives for peace instead, who shall reign supreme? Confusion ensues as two possessive men try to claim her.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is property of Kodansha, TOEI Animation, Mixxine, Bandai, and DIC Productions.  
  
AN: This fic was inspired in some ways by the movie, The Underworld, but when I say some, I mean only a small part. FYI, this is my first time posting here. It's been a good 2-3 years since I've written fanfiction (I ended up taking a lonnng break), but for all the people who are still reading my older works posted on other websites and encouraging me, thank you. Those old stories have been taken off the back burner and will be finished. Also, a quick note, chapters will be slow to post, so don't flame me with the old rant about how I'm a horrible author because I don't update often enough. Without further ado, I hope all of you enjoy this, because I had a ton of fun writing it.  
  
Take All Prologue  
  
Within the last few centuries, the vast numbers of shape-shifters have been greatly reduced in number.  
  
Now only two are known to be in existence.  
  
The Shivas, humans blessed with feline abilities.  
  
The Morseth, humans blessed with canine abilities.  
  
Two Klans, whose hatred for each other has existed since the birth of Time.  
  
An unwritten law exists that when one encounters the other, only one may survive. One must always die, whether they wish it or not.  
  
But there lives one girl whose heart is pure and unaffected by the animosity between both Klans.  
  
Through her, there may finally be a chance at peace, for one man's drive to claim her out of love will create a union that will unite their two species.  
  
But another Klan exists, one that has always lurked deep in shadows. And their leader's lustful obsession with her may destroy them all. 


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is property of Kodansha, TOEI Animation, Mixxine, and DIC Productions.  
  
Take All Chapter 1  
  
The silver cat leaped gracefully through the foliage, her exceptional agility allowing her to move quickly with sure footing. The carpet of the forest was dappled in sunlight streaming through the canopy overhead and the abundant wildlife in the forest created a multitude of sounds, every movement caught by her sensitive ears. She landed on the thick branches of an ancient tree, finally stopping to catch her breath, inhaling deeply. The air was so crisp and clean, a smell only the pure wilderness could produce. Her senses instantly picked up another form coming towards her.  
  
Another cat leapt up besides her, eyes slanted in a glare. He growled softly and nudged her neck. Still, the silver cat did not move, only stared back at him, head cocked to one side. The white cat finally plopped down on all fours and rested his head on his paws. In the blink of an eye, the silver cat had shifted into human form.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Kunzite. Just because I decided to take a break doesn't mean we have to stop the race. Look, I'm ready to take you on now!" she said with enthusiasm. She shook her head as he too, shifted back into human guise.  
  
"Serena, you take a rather extended breather and claim that we're still racing? Dear, one does not sit back and enjoy the scenery in the middle of a race," drawled Kunzite. His eyes examined her ankle-length silver tresses that were mostly bound up in two buns on her head. White robes were wrapped around her petite figure and her face held a mischievous smile. His features softened as he observed his best friend who was more like a little sister to him. They had been together since they were children, leaning on each other for strength and support.  
  
"No matter Kunzite, we can always race another day. We have all the time in the world to do so," Serena stated matter-of-factly. She adjusted her clothing and sat down next Kunzite. She rested her head on his shoulder but could feel that he had become tense. Serena reached out to clasp his hand.  
  
"Kunzite, what troubles you? Did I say something I should not have said?" Serena inquired. Kunzite tightened his grip on her hand and turned his head slightly in her direction.  
  
"Serena, we may live long lives, but it is time that is against us. As we speak, the Morseth hunt our kind and kill them. We may not live to see the next day, dear sister, don't you understand that?"  
  
"No, Kunzite. You're wrong. We, too, hunt the Morseth. The blame does not lie solely with them. Neither side is right in this because hatred does not justify the death we have inflicted on each other," Serena said with conviction. She climbed to her feet as she spoke those words, her anger not allowing her to sit still and complacent. Serena's soft blue eyes gazed at her surroundings, surroundings that were teeming with the innocence of life. Her thoughts wandered over the workings of her people, their history and their accursed war with the Morseth.  
  
The Shivas have existed on S'ten-Ni since the birth of Time. Even during the time shape-shifters were prevalent, the Shivas had only been one of a handful that were considered to be powerful and intimidating. The Shivas were blessed with feline abilities, allowing for exceptional agility, flexibility, quick reflexes, and superiority in stealth. Their feline forms resembled a panther, only slightly larger, coats snow-white and sleek. They preferred the cooler climates; therefore, making their homes in the deep forests surrounding the foot of the mountains. At any time, two elders are present to govern the Klan and see that disputes are settled and compromises made. They also ensure that the traditions and laws of their people be followed by each and every person. Since the beginning, the Shivas have only longed for peace, sealing themselves off from the rest of the world, choosing solitude instead. But their peace was interrupted by the emergence of the Morseth. The Morseth were also very powerful in their own right, humans having been blessed with canine abilities. In their canine form, they resembled overgrown wolves, coats black in color. The Morseth had abnormal strength, speed, endurance, and were very aggressive. No one knew what had sparked the feud, only that it stemmed from the Morseth, for they had committed a crime so vile; the Shivas had abandoned their quest for peace and instead, pursued a path of war. On the other hand, the Morseth claimed that it was actually the Shivas who had initiated the crimes, unforgivable in their eyes. Yet, not one knew the specifics of the crimes either side had supposedly committed. And this is exactly what troubled Serena. She truly could not help it, but she did not share the feelings of her kin. Peace is what we both should strive for, not bloodshed.  
  
Serena's thoughts circled back on how she felt about the war. 'What do we gain from such senseless violence. I do not believe in this cause. There has to be some way to bring our people together. True, I've yet to encounter a Morseth, but even if I do, I will not harm that person, even if it means my own life. Someone must put an end to this.'  
  
Kunzite had risen long ago, leaning back against the tree, watching Serena. 'She's so pure of heart. How can I make her see that it will only be her downfall? What should happen if she were to ever come face to face with a Morseth?' Kunzite shook his head and tapped Serena on the shoulder, effectively catching her attention.  
  
"Nightfall is upon us, we must get back to our village. Come, Serena," Kunzite called over his shoulder as he changed back and jumped to the ground.  
  
Serena abandoned her thoughts and followed Kunzite home.  
  
"Where have you two been? Do you not remember that today is a very important day?" questioned a woman with dark wavy hair. A frown graced her features as she glared at the two.  
  
"Lunaaaa." Serena said with a pout.  
  
"Don't Luna me, Serenity! Young lady, I expected you two hours ago and instead you were flitting about in the woods again," Luna said severely.  
  
Serena flinched at the use of her full name. But she turned her eyes towards Kunzite who crouched next to her, amusement keeping him from saying anything. They watched as Artemis, a regal man with long white hair gently touched Luna's arm.  
  
"Luna, sweet, being harsh with them doesn't help matters, because I very much doubt they feel bad about their actions," Artemis turned towards them, a sardonic grin on his face.  
  
"Artemis, must you always let them get away with everything?" Luna asked, shooting daggers at her mate.  
  
Artemis raised his hands in front of him, trying to calm her, as Luna moved even closer to him.  
  
Serena and Kunzite chuckled at the antics of their Klan's beloved elders. Luna and Artemis were life-long mates and had looked over their Klan for well over three centuries now. Though Luna may scold and chastise the younger Shivas, she did so out of love. Artemis usually took the opposite stance and encouraged their behavior.  
  
Luna heaved a sigh. "All right, fine. Now that Artemis has once again excused your behavior and diverted my anger, you two are free to go. However, I expect to see you first thing in the morning Serena. Since, you were not here for the preparation of the ceremony, we will need to prepare you as early as possible."  
  
"Yes, Luna. I'll be here at the sun's rise," Serena said happily. She bounded away, Kunzite trailing after her.  
  
Artemis wrapped his arms around Luna and brushed his lips across her head.  
  
"Artemis, she is like our daughter. We promised Serenity that we would protect her from all harm. I fear the day a Morseth will find her." Luna whispered.  
  
Artemis tightened his hold on his mate, melding their bodies together. "She will be fine, my love. The gods favor her and would never let harm befall her."  
  
"If the gods favor her, then why is Serenity dead, Artemis? Why is her mother not here with us now? She gave her life out of love for our people. She died bravely; why didn't the gods notice that? Instead, they took her away from her daughter. Serenity was the epitome of goodness and even that did not save her. Serena has all the qualities her mother possessed and all of her beliefs. She also inherited her mother's gift, but it was that gift that killed her mother, and in the end, it may take Serena's life too. I know I worry too much Artemis; unfortunately, I have every reason too."  
  
A silence settled over the two, for even Artemis could not refute what his mate said. And deep in his heart, even he feared for the future of the silver child.  
  
"Wow, I thought for sure she was going to claw our eyes out," Serena giggled. She had her hands linked behind her head as she continued down the path to her home.  
  
Kunzite merely smiled as he walked besides her.  
  
"You do know, that tomorrow is a very special day? Right, Serena?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. The Dance of the Wild is tomorrow, a tradition that has been in our generations since the first of our people arrived. Tomorrow will be my first time to dance, since I just turned 18," Serena stated in a bored tone. Quite frankly, she was not looking forward to the whole ordeal, yes ordeal, for it certainly wasn't a picnic. Picnic? Picnic meant food and she had not eaten all day, but she turned back to the issue at hand. The Dance of the Wild was a dance for virgins who've become of age. It truly was a festive day, for the entire village attended the dance. The girls danced in hope that the gods would bless them and aid them in the journey to find their mates quickly. Serena was not looking forward to it because she had no interest in acquiring a mate, hence, why she went racing in the woods instead.  
  
Kunzite knew that they should not have skipped out on preparations, but he did not believe that anyone was good enough for his best friend. He understood that he was being overly protective of her, but he did not want her to suffer anymore than she had already suffered. Which was why he went along with her scheme earlier in the day.  
  
They finally came upon Kunzite's home and stopped.  
  
"Look, Serena, don't forget to go to the Ankhn in the morning," Kunzite reminded her.  
  
"Yes, my liege. Your word is law," Serena saluted.  
  
Whack!  
  
"Owww! Get back here, you villain!" Serena shouted. But Kunzite had already disappeared into his house. Her cheeks puffed out and she stamped her foot in annoyance.  
  
"Fine! I'll get you next time!" Serena yelled behind her shoulder as continued on home.  
  
"Finally, I'm home."  
  
Serena was thankful for the solitude her home provided, as it was located far from the main village. It was a large and cozy hut.  
  
She made her way upstairs and entered her stargazing room. A roof was absent in this room and large pillows were strewn about the floor. She discarded her clothing and stepped into a white robe, knotting it loosely around her waist. Settling in among the pillows with a sigh, she turned her attention to the stars. She gazed at them, lost among the countless points of light that soon blurred into one as sleep claimed her.  
  
She slept soundly, even though her dreams were disturbed by the shadow of a man. A man she could barely make out, save for his dark blue eyes.  
  
AN: Whew! I need a frappucino. Yummy, Mocha Coconut, sounds heavenly right now. This chapter came out much sooner than expected. YAY! *Throws confetti around the room* I hope everyone liked it, stay tuned for chapter 2 my friends! A certain.delicious male will be making his appearance soon. You know of whom I speak! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is property of Kodansha, TOEI Animation, Mixxine, Bandai, and DIC Productions.  
  
Take All - Chapter 2  
  
*Yawn*  
  
Serena stirred among the pillows, slowly opening her eyes to see a sky only beginning to brighten from the ascent of the sun. She stretched her arms above her head languidly and rose to her feet. 'I'd better get to the Ankhn quickly or Luna will have my head.'  
  
After changing into something more suitable, Serena quickly hopped down the stairs and bounced into the main room. She looked past the furniture to a large portrait on the wall. There in the picture, was her mother, Serenity. Whoever had painted the picture, had done so with painstaking detail, every nuance captured on canvas. Her mother was sitting in the picture and had her head propped in her hands, a gentle smile touching her face. Her silver hair spilled along her shoulders from their trademark hairstyle, two buns on the top. Serena felt an ache in her heart as she grinned and waved goodbye to the portrait.  
  
Serena changed into her feline form and raced to the Ankhn, her silver coat of hair bristling in the wind. As she sprinted along the pathway, she could see the white spires of the Ankhn in the distance. Nearing her destination, she sensed others close by. She turned to see her close childhood friends running with her. She smiled inwardly.  
  
Upon arrival at the Ankhn, the party changed and kneeled at the steps of the white temple, before rising to climb the steps.  
  
"I love you guys! Thanks for coming to support me tonight," Serena said brightly. She embraced each of her "sisters" and they embraced her in return. Serena felt one of them tap her lightly on the nose.  
  
"Silly, did you forget that Amy and I are also dancing in tonight's festival?" Lita replied warmly.  
  
"I'm a bit nervous myself, but maybe I'll be able to find my mate soon after this," Amy said softly.  
  
"Well, Amy, I knew you had it in you all along," Michiru laughed.  
  
"Well, Michiru, don't you remember when we both danced that night?" Haruka inquired slyly.  
  
"Oh good grief, love, your perverted antics are not welcome this early in the morning," Michiru said exasperated.  
  
"Well, you certainly didn't complain that night, last night, or this morning for that matter," Haruka said, scratching her head.  
  
*Whap!*  
  
"Come now girls, let us be off," Michiru said as she left her mate lying in a daze.  
  
Serena giggled at their behavior. If anyone else besides Kunzite could brighten her day, it had to be her dear friends. Lita and Amy were 18 and Michiru and Haruka were 23. Lita was tall, sported auburn locks and had forest green eyes. Amy was rather diminutive in stature, but was the most intelligent in their village. She had short, wavy blue hair and blue eyes to match. Michiru was of medium height, slender and had long, wavy sea- green hair and eyes. Haruka was tall, slender, sported pale blonde hair trimmed very short and had bold blue eyes. Serena was amazed at how they were all so different yet had come together so quickly.  
  
She marveled at how closely bonded mates could be. Michiru and Haruka were no exception. It had come as a surprise to their Klan when it was discovered that they were mates, but then again, it was only one of a few unusual changes within the last century or so. Those two loved each other deeply and it was apparent to all in the Klan.  
  
"Serena, I am rather startled. You did come at the time you promised," Luna remarked, reaching out to brush them all on the cheek.  
  
"Luna, don't you have any faith in me?" pouted Serena.  
  
"Not when it comes to punctuality my child, far from it. Your tardiness is a well-established trademark and even you cannot deny it," she said, eyebrows raised. "Come now, stop that grumbling and let us get started." Luna ushered all the three girls into a room filled with fabrics and other interesting items while Michiru and Haruka wandered off elsewhere.  
  
Serena, Lita, and Amy gasped as they cautiously fingered the unique fabrics. Fabrics of every kind hung from the low ceiling, brightening the room with color. There was silk, satin, chiffon, all embroidered with complex designs. And along the niches in the wall, lay arm, slave, and ankle bracelets. Earrings, rings, and necklaces were spread out in a glass case, gemstones twinkling back at them. Each girl was told to pick out a set of fabrics and jewelry for the dance, only stipulation was they had to be certain of their choice, because what they chose would be theirs to keep as an heirloom.  
  
Amy strode over to a set of baby blue fabrics and went over them. Her eyes settled on one in particular, a satin set that featured a silver tendril design. Her jewelry consisted of a sapphire anklet and simple blue earrings.  
  
Lita decided on a dark-green silk set that had tiny gold leaves embroidered on it. Her jewelry consisted of an arm bracelet shaped like leaves and a gold chain for her neck.  
  
Serena faced this task with indecision. Everything was so beautiful, that for the life of her, she really couldn't decide. She wandered about the room, studying the fabrics, until she caught a glimpse of something white peeking out from among other fabrics. She pulled it out and smiled. It was a heavy chiffon set, that had beautiful roses embroidered on the sleeves and the hem of the outfit. 'Perfect,' she thought. Next, she picked up two silver slave bracelets and two silver anklets that had rubies dangling from them.  
  
As soon as the girls were done, they were sent to the bath to purify themselves. It was a spacious room with a sunken floor that held clear water. Flower petals bobbed on the surface of the water and candles were set in columns lining the bath.  
  
For a time, the three relaxed and an easy silence descended upon them as they lingered in the water. Soon, other females joined them in the waters and spoke of the coming event. After a while, Serena, Lita, and Amy left to go don their outfits. Dusk was soon upon them and there was only an hour or so before the Dance began.  
  
* * The pavilion where this was to take place, was located behind the Ankhn. There was a large, raised platform and a short white column holding a torch, graced each corner. Most of the Shivas were already present, excitement humming through the air. Many of the older people looked upon this with sentiment and the younger males looked upon this with anticipation.  
  
Kunzite stood close to the platform and eagerly awaited Serena's arrival. He hoped that the gods would bless her that night. If there was a man truly deserving of her, then Serena could finally be at peace. He watched as a group of men and women set up small and large drums. Another girl dressed in red robes, walked past him to the group of instrument players. He recognized her as Molly, one of Serena's dear friends. Kunzite heard the crowds begin to clap and he turned around.  
  
Luna and Artemis glided down the steps of the Ankhn to the floor of the pavilion, their eyes gliding warmly over their people.  
  
"Now, we begin the procession. Induni setchili," Luna and Artemis said in unison.  
  
They began moving forward through the parted crowd and following them were the maidens participating in the event. Colors of every spectrum graced the bodies of the women as they filed behind Luna and Artemis, their heads held high. The last person in line was Serena, her hair let down for the Dance. Her white robes billowed behind her as she ascended the steps of the platform. She raised the back of her hand to her forehead and glanced in Kunzite's direction.  
  
Kunzite saw Serenity roll her eyes heavenward. He let out a low chuckle. 'She's such a brat sometimes.' He had been pleased with the girls as they filed out. Each one looked spectacular and he had no doubt that the gods would favor them tonight. Upon seeing Serenity though, well that had been another matter entirely. In long, white chiffon robes that trailed the ground and silky hair let loose, she seemed like a deity. He did not think he was being biased in his observation that she was the most beautiful Shiva, besides her mother, to ever exist. He knew that whoever her mate was, he was going to be blessed with a wonderful woman.  
  
Luna and Artemis took their places, seating themselves in two splendid chairs on top of the platform. They nodded to Molly and the instrument players. The slow beat of the drums began and Molly's soprano voice rang out as the first stars appeared. She sang in their ancient tongue, words of love and passion.  
  
The chosen virgins, all situated in a circle, began to move to the music. The crowd let out a hearty cheer and started clapping. Their circle slowly began to revolve, as the music picked up its beat.  
  
Somewhere in the midst of it all, Serena became lost in the waves of music permeating the air. Without noticing, she slowly spun to the middle of the circle, subconsciously searching for more room to move. The power that normally lay dormant in her body until called upon, responded to her heightened state, and rose through her being, leaving her body in the form of invisible streamers.  
  
Serena, unaware that she had released her power, continued on. And as the moon began its trek high into the sky, so did her power, roaming until it finally dissipated into nothing.  
  
* * In a dark, fog-shrouded valley a few mountains away, a man sitting on a throne grew tense. He reached out a distracted hand to brush away the white strands of hair that hung over his face.  
  
'What is this power I feel? It's not like anything I've encountered before.'  
  
Burning with curiosity, Diamond, chief of the Mavanam, stood up and exited his palace. The grounds were empty of all life and silence blanketed the land. Within seconds, he was levitating in the air, above the fog surrounding his kingdom and after a moment's hesitation, took off to the east.  
  
He flew until he came upon the lands of the Shivas. A small frown marred Diamond's features; he did not quite understand why the source he was seeking was situated here. The faint sounds of singing and drums floated his way and he sped towards the Ankhn to investigate. He stopped a short distance away from the pavilion, immediately merging with the shadows, unseen to all in attendance. His eyes were drawn to the platform and he smirked as he realized the Shivas were holding their annual, Da-kaya e Induni. He watched the females intently, instinctively knowing that the source of power he was looking for was right there.  
  
Within in an instant, she appeared to him. Diamond, ruthless and cruel ruler, could only stare, eyes stunned at the vision that danced gracefully in the center of the platform. Silently, he molded himself into the shadows of the people to gain a better view. The young woman who had bewitched him had her hands in the air, weaving intricate designs only visible to her. Her fine, silver hair fell along her back in waves, and her mouth was slightly parted. Her face was slightly flushed and the white robes she was wearing, billowed in the wind.  
  
Diamond was shocked that this.girl was the source of power he had felt. Even now, he could see small tendrils of power leaving her body. His attention focused solely on her; he understood why her power was foreign to him. It was the power of a pure soul, untouched by the chaos of war, a healing power and something else he couldn't put his finger on. This revelation was phenomenal, for no species possessed powers, unless they were of the Mavanam, and there weren't any Mavanam who had such powers.  
  
As the dance reached its climax, Diamond decided that he would have her at all costs. Her innocence, beauty, and power combined intoxicated him and he felt something he had not felt in centuries, lust. A lust so powerful, he was tempted to reveal himself and abduct her in front of the entire Shiva Klan. But, his people had remained a secret Klan for a good reason and he would not jeopardize their hard work now. So, he retreated until he could barely make out the spires of the Ankhn.  
  
He glanced back one last time with new goals in mind.  
  
'I will have her, at all costs and discover where it is she acquired such power. And when I have what I need, I will force her to sire my children. Yes, I will enjoy having a subservient queen, whether she wishes it or not.'  
  
* *  
  
Induni (plural): virgins  
  
setchili: commence Da-kaya: Dance e: of  
  
* *  
  
AN: So there we have it everyone! All right, for those anticipating the arrival of Darien, worry not, for he will arrive in.*drumroll*.Chapter 3. Anyone who's read my stories know that even though I lo-ve Darien, I'm rather infatuated with Diamond (since he does appear in almost every fic I've written). So dark.^_^ Although, come to think of it, there are a lot of de-li-cious males in the SM universe. *LOL* Oh, and for those wondering how Diamond seems to know so much and who he is, well that will be revealed in due course. Although, the story may have moved slowly, fear not, for such things must occur before the action begins, I mean, I do have to set up everything. And there will be some action (what type of action?).hey now, no ecchi thoughts minna-chan, there are innocent people standing by. A big hug *wipes away a random tear* to all the wonderful people who have read and reviewed, it means the world to me! See ya next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is property of Kodansha Ltd., TOEI Animation, Mixx Entertainment, Bandai, and DIC Productions.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Take All - Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Serena sprinted through the overgrown fields, her breath ragged from the pursuit. As she lifted her head, she noticed that the moon was no longer white, but the deepest crimson. She stopped and shuddered at her newfound revelation.  
  
'What exactly am I in pursuit of?' she thought troubled. She was trying to find something, what it could be was beyond her comprehension. It was on the heels of that thought, that she felt something watching her. Serena took in her surroundings and noticed that everything was as it should be, save for the strange moon.  
  
"Induni..."  
  
"Who said that? Where are you? Show yourself!" Serena shouted in bewilderment. She felt dirty, as if the cold voice that had spoken had tainted her very being. She suddenly felt something brush her cheek. Her eyes grew wide as she found herself staring into slanted violet eyes.  
  
*  
  
"Ahhh!" Serena awoke with a scream.  
  
"Serena! Serena, what is it?!" Lita and Amy exclaimed in unison. After last night's events, all three had gone back to Serena's home to eat and talk into the morning hours. They had all adjourned to bed at sunrise.  
  
They tumbled into Serena's room to find her thrashing in bed, as if warding off a demon. As they ran to her bed, though, they noticed that she had become deathly still. Lita was the first to reach Serena's side. She clasped Serena's shoulders and roughly shook her out of fear.  
  
"Unh." Serena moaned faintly.  
  
Lita and Amy sighed with relief as they saw Serena open her eyes.  
  
"Lita.Amy.? Why are you both looking at me so oddly?" a confused Serena inquired.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You were screaming and thrashing around in your bed!" Lita said forcefully. She was relieved that Serena appeared to be okay, but at the same time, the spectacle they had witnessed mere moments before, left her shaken.  
  
"Serena, are you sure you're okay? You don't remember anything?" Amy quietly asked.  
  
Serena switched her gaze from one to the other, trying to decipher what had happened. She noticed that they were both slightly pale and trembling. Thinking back though, she couldn't come up with anything, even her dreams were shrouded in a haze she couldn't see through. She reached out to hold their hands.  
  
"I'm sorry that I've caused you worry, but I truly don't know what you're talking about. I feel as fine as sunshine," Serena said reassuringly. She flashed one of her typical grins, trying to put them at ease.  
  
"Well, if you say you're fine.as sunshine? Serena, really, where did you come up with it?" Amy asked with laughter in her eyes, which only accomplished having Serena chase her around the room. Within moments, after much laughing, the strange incident slipped from their minds.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After having lunch, Lita and Amy bid Serena farewell. Serena watched them until they disappeared down the path. Last night had been like old times, when her mother was still alive, when there were slumber parties and pillow fights. Serena's fists clenched at the countless memories. She felt her pain ease though as she walked past her mother's portrait. Serena had treasured memories of her mother, and the happiness stemming from those memories wiped away her sadness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After completing her daily routines, Serena slipped out into the bright afternoon, adjusting the bag she was holding. It was a perfect day for foraging in the forest and she planned on a long excursion. She glanced at the sky and estimated that she still had a good two hours before the sunset. As she walked towards the forest, she couldn't help feeling that something was amiss.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Three Morseth dashed through the forest, each side by side, their black coats glinting in the sun. They abruptly came to a halt and looked at each other. The biggest Morseth growled in frustration and turned his cobalt blue eyes to the other two. He motioned to them with a quick nod and all three took off in different directions.  
  
Raye panted as she sprinted through the woods, her eyes scanning all directions. She had come out to hunt food with her brother, Darien, and her husband Jadeite. She'd also brought along her pups, because they insisted on following their parents. But now her twin pups were missing and for the life of her, she couldn't understand how that had occurred. One minute she had she turned away and the next, they were gone. Now, with the sun setting, her anxiety increased; furthermore, since they were encroaching upon the outer fringes of Shiva land. She hoped that the other two would come upon the boys soon.  
  
As Raye came upon a small clearing dotted with large bushes, she froze, her senses picking up something unnatural. As she cautiously approached, she caught movement and two small Morseth rushed up to her, nuzzling her neck. Raye was so overjoyed with the discovery of her children that any anger she might have unleashed abated immediately. She nipped at them and growled in anger, looking up.  
  
As she peered into some shadows that fell in-between two bushes, she realized that the darkness had shifted somehow. She knew she was not wrong in her observation when she heard her two pups yelp and cower behind her. Frozen in surprise, she stared as the shadows took on a red tint and rose into the air. From somewhere within the black mass, two red eyes appeared.  
  
The winds that blew into the clearing brought a faint chanting. Raye didn't understand what was happening, but she knew that it was not to her benefit to linger any longer. Suddenly, she felt a light flash towards her and she moved just in time, keeping her pups behind her. She heard an explosion instantly afterwards. She kept moving as best she could when another flash of light headed towards her. Time felt suspended as she realized that there was no possible way for her to avoid it and at the same time protect her children. She roared in pain as she felt the impact of the light, her nerves screaming in anguish. She toppled to the ground, her vision blurring from the tears threatening to spill. She heard her pups howling in fear and she tried to get back on her feet, knowing their enemy was still there.  
  
As she rose up on her two front legs, she saw a silver blur charge into the clearing. As she watched through heavy lids, she saw the shadow vanish into thin air. No longer able to withstand the pain, she reverted back into her human form, crouched with her hands face down on the ground. In shock, she realized that the silver blur she saw, was a Shiva; a Shiva now standing in front of her. The Shiva shifted into human form and Raye found herself gazing into soft blue eyes.  
  
"Don't come in closer, Shiva!" Raye said hoarsely. "I swear I'll kill you if you so much as lay a finger on my children."  
  
"Please, let me help you," the girl pleaded. She crept in closer to Raye.  
  
Raye snarled in anger. "Why would you help me? No matter, I still have to kill...you."  
  
"Then do so after I have healed you. I cannot stand by and watch you suffer, Morseth or not," the girl said softly.  
  
Terribly confused by the Shiva's behavior, Raye could only watch in exhaustion as the girl finally took a hold of Raye and looked her in the eye. Through instincts, she could tell her pups were by her side, watching the Shiva in curiosity. The Shiva touched her forehead to Raye's and whispered to Raye to close her eyes. In a daze, Raye could only obey her. Within moments, she could feel warmth spread through her body and bit by bit, her pain diminished until it became non-existent. With a start, Raye opened her eyes to find the Shiva back in her feline form, writhing on the ground in pain. Blood seeped from a scattering of wounds on her back and the Shiva hissed in agony. Raye then realized that the Shiva had healed her completely...by taking her wounds upon herself.  
  
Two figures leapt into the clearing and dashed towards her. She sighed with relief when she realized that it was only Darien and Jadeite. As they approached her, they instantly growled at the sight of the Shiva, preparing to launch themselves on her. Raye scurried in front of the Shiva, her two pups trailing behind, and held her arms out.  
  
"No, do not harm her!" Raye demanded. "She saved my life from some unknown force."  
  
Darien and Jadeite transformed into their human forms, both tall and intimidating. Darien was the taller of the two though, with rich black hair and dark blue eyes. Jadeite had light blue eyes and messy blonde hair. Jadeite rushed to his pups in the meanwhile, staring oddly at Raye.  
  
Darien's body was taut with fury and he spoke through clenched teeth. "You would defy the ancient law set forth by both our Klans? I cannot allow that Raye."  
  
"Have you not heard a single word I've said?! I almost died Darien! She ignored those laws and saved me! I will not let any harm befall her, even if that means I must oppose you, dear brother," Raye spoke vehemently. Raye had a hard time believing that such words had come forth from her lips, yet, gazing at the suffering girl, Raye could not help but feel a deep respect for her. Raye had always been raised to distinguish the difference between right and wrong and she knew that to kill this girl would be an unforgivable act.  
  
Darien bristled at Raye's belligerent attitude but he knew that it would not do to discuss matters out here in the open. "Fine, we will discuss this at home."  
  
Darien shifted and Raye watched, as his running figure became lost in darkness. She turned to Jadeite.  
  
"Come, let us go."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was late by the time they arrived at their home or more specifically, the home of Darien and Raye's ancestors. The dark, gothic structure reached high into the sky, the turrets seemingly lost in the clouds overhead.  
  
Raye silently thanked the gods for small favors, as their home was miles away from the main village. Her two pups, Anthine and Sethine, were sprawled out on her back, their earlier adventure leaving them exhausted. Jadeite was carrying the injured Shiva, who had by now, passed out from the pain and the blood loss.  
  
They entered the home by the back door and swiftly made their way upstairs. Raye motioned for Jadeite to set his burden into a guest room, while she put their children to bed.  
  
After depositing her onto the bed, Jadeite stepped back to regard her. He remembered the anger that had churned inside him at the unexpected sight of her, but the fact that his mate protected her...kept him at bay. Raye had claimed that...this Shiva had saved her and their children, and that surprising revelation shocked him. If anything were to happen to Raye or their children, he would never forgive himself. He turned around as he heard Raye enter the room.  
  
"I need to bandage her wounds," Raye said softly, starting towards the bed. Raye had brought along clean cloth and water and set about binding up the Shiva's lacerations. After a long period, Raye stepped back from the bed.  
  
"All we can do is wait now," Raye whispered.  
  
She felt two arms encircle her and she turned around to face him. Raye wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head on his chest.  
  
Jadeite tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you tonight, love. You swore you would never leave me," Jadeite muttered harshly.  
  
"And I would never leave you, Jadeite. We are mates, remember, bonded for eternity," Raye responded warmly. "Come, we must leave her to rest."  
  
Raye and Jadeite departed from the room, hand in hand, shutting the door tightly behind them, forgetting about Darien's promised talk.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Darien had sprinted home quickly and upon his destination, had gone to his room to brood in the darkness. He reclined in a thick armchair, his smoldering anger reaching new heights. He understood that the Shiva had saved three lives tonight, but that was the problem. She was a cursed Shiva. If her presence was known, how would he explain it Helios, their elder? He listened to Raye and Jadeite's arrival and their departure from the room. After much deliberation, Darien decided to pay this Shiva a visit and question her as soon as she woke.  
  
He opened the door quietly and walked into the room. Soft candlelight illuminated the room and the occupant slumbering on the bed. Darien sprawled into a chair sitting in the corner and observed her intently. His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he realized that her coat was...silver. Odd indeed, Shivas were all known to have white coats, he had never heard of such a thing. The Shiva writhed on the bed and mewled softly. Darien felt a twinge in his heart at the sound. He could not help but pity the creature somewhat and somewhere amidst his thoughts, Darien drifted to sleep.  
  
*  
  
A bright light glowing in the room awakened Darien. Startled, his head snapped up and he saw that the light emanated from the Shiva. He watched in amazement as the bandages wrapped about her unraveled on their own and fell onto the floor. He saw for the first time, just how bad her wounds were, and felt slightly guilty about his earlier thoughts. Slowly, the wounds vanished one by one, leaving its back healed as if it had never been hurt to begin with. The light softened and wrapped around her and Darien could only stare in a daze as the Shiva shifted to human form.  
  
Darien rose from his seat and approached the bed. He stared down at a woman, a breathtakingly, beautiful woman, somehow familiar. Her long silver hair splayed itself on the covers, glinting in the candlelight. Her skin was flawless porcelain, her lips opened slightly as her chest rose with each breath, her curvaceous body wrapped in light blue linen. He felt himself being seized with a need to run his fingers along her face. As he leaned in, he noticed her eyes moving behind her eyelids, and within seconds they opened fully, staring into his own eyes.  
  
"It's you..." he heard her mumble softly.  
  
He frowned, confused at her words. He no longer remembered what she was, only that his logical thoughts were being swept away by a tidal wave of emotion. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere, knew that he had seen those crystal blue eyes before. He instinctively knew that she belonged to him as surely as he did to her and before he realized what he was doing, he bent forward until their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: Ho ho ho! Evil is my forte and I am rather proud of that. *LOL* So, there you have it, Darien and Serena's first encounter...or is it? Because he sure is moving a little fast. Ha! Stay tuned to find out in upcoming chapters, chapters coming to you months from now...kidding, kidding. I would never do that. As always, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Thank you again to the wonderful readers, who reviewed, I truly appreciate it! 


	5. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is property of Kodansha Ltd., TOEI Animation, Mixx Entertainment, Bandai, and DIC Productions.  
  
*  
  
Take All – Chapter 4  
  
*  
  
Flashback  
  
*  
  
Floating.  
  
That was the first sensation that registered in her mind as she slowly opened her eyes. She was adrift in an open sea, the sky overhead shrouded with large, billowing clouds. Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder rumbled softly, yet strangely, the waters remained calm, despite the threat looming above.  
  
The still waters disturbed her though, an ominous feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Her words came out tired and raspy. Her thoughts scattered as her mind drifted in emptiness. 'Ah, now I remember. There was a woman trying to protect her children. A Morseth.'  
  
After what seemed an eternity, a feeling of security washed through her. She turned her head to the left and was surprised to see the vague outline of a man begin to appear. Only his back was presented to her, his lower body submerged in the water. She sensed the soothing bonds of her power slowly repair what damage had been done, but there was something else. She began to feel warmth encompass her entire being as he slowly began to turn around. She was awed to see that the clouds had dissipated until a night sky was revealed, a sky laden with stars and the two moons of Taylon.  
  
Serena struggled to get up and realized that she was sitting on the ocean as if it were merely any other solid surface. Serena reached out for the man as he finally faced her. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she felt a profound happiness but also great pain rise in her chest. His eyes were closed and his mouth set in a grim line.  
  
'Why does it feel as if my heart is breaking?' she thought to herself.  
  
Serena tried desperately to touch him only to see that her hands went through him. His eyes finally opened to reveal the same dark blue eyes she always saw in her dreams. His lips moved as if speaking to her yet no sound came forth. Serena crawled towards him until her face was directly in front of his and she reached out to stroke the outline of his face until everything around her began to slowly disappear.  
  
*  
  
Present  
  
*  
  
As the dream faded away, she was gently brought back to reality, only to find those same blue eyes now looking into hers.  
  
"It's you..." she was able to manage.  
  
She was quick to notice the confusion in his face but he evidently didn't ponder over the issue for too long, because he leaned towards her until their faces were mere inches apart. Serena could only lay there in nervous anticipation until a great clanging noise interrupted their silence.  
  
Serena moved her head until she saw two small boys rush into the room, their arms laden with flowers. They were of equal height, except one boy had tousled blonde hair and a smudge of dirt across his right cheek, while the other boy had dark hair and piercing eyes. They stopped at the side of her bed and looked at her expectantly. Serena vaguely realized that her "dream man" had retreated to the corner of the room at the boys' arrival.  
  
Serena turned her attention back to the boys and smiled gently.  
  
"Hi," she ventured cautiously.  
  
She was instantly awarded with two large grins and a showering of flowers.  
  
"These flowers are for you. We hope you like 'em," the blonde-haired boy replied. "By the way, my name is Sethine."  
  
"And my name is Anthine. Thank you for helping our mommy," the dark-haired boy chimed in.  
  
"I'm just glad you're all okay," Serena said softly as she reached out to hold their hands. They were both such beautiful children and Serena truly was grateful that things had worked out. Her thoughts were interrupted though as she felt someone else enter the room.  
  
"Sethine, Anthine, why don't the both of you go out to play for a little bit while mommy and daddy talk with the nice lady, okay?" Raye said upon entering the room, Jadeite trailing behind.  
  
"Aw, but moooom..." they both whined in unison.  
  
"Now none of that, out," Raye told them sternly.  
  
Anthine and Sethine sighed in defeat and left the room, looking back over their shoulders at Serena and waving farewell. Serena waved in return and turned her attention to the woman she had saved and the man standing beside her, whom she assumed, was the woman's mate. Serena looked out of the corner of her eye at the man sitting in the corner, realizing that she could actually feel him staring at her. It unnerved and at the same time exhilarated her. So caught up was she in her musings that she failed to realize the woman was talking to her.  
  
"As I was saying, my name is Raye. I will be forever grateful and in your debt for what you have done for me and my family," Raye said, bowing her head to Serena. She was startled to hear Serena protest.  
  
"No, please don't...um...bow. It's not necessary. I was just doing what anyone would have done in that situation. To turn your back when others face peril and danger is a great evil," Serena said matter-of-factly.  
  
Raye gazed at Serena and felt her respect for the Shiva rise tenfold. She gestured for Jadeite to come stand beside her, not bothering to acknowledge Darien, but at the same time, wondering why Darien was in the room in the first place.  
  
"By the way, please let me introduce my mate, Jadeite. And in the corner of the room is my elder brother, Darien," Raye pointed out. She sat down on the bed and turned an inquiring look at Serena.  
  
"Please, tell us about yourself. If I am not mistaken, you are not a typical Shiva. And the healing powers you displayed...such powers are supposed to be non-existent. The only Klans who have ever possessed any type of magical powers were the Mavanam and the Mages, both now said to have become extinct," Raye said.  
  
Serena's eyes turned towards the ceiling and she pondered over what information she should divulge. Her lineage was both a blessing and a curse. How could she explain to them everything, while keeping out all the details? After all, if the wrong people were made aware of her existence, she would find herself in a rather serious dilemma. Well, she would have to chance it and hope that they were satisfied with her explanation.  
  
"I was named after my mother, Serenity; however, everyone calls me Serena. As for my gift, that was also a gift from my mother. Where she obtained her powers, even I could not tell you, because I simply do not know," Serena said quietly.  
  
"So, your mother does not know? I assume her powers are greater than yours since she is the original wielder of them?" Raye asked.  
  
"I would not know, my mother passed away when I was a child," Serena whispered. Her fists clenched tightly and she stared blankly at them.  
  
Raye was taken back. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as she pondered over whether she should press the matter. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jadeite smiling down at her gently. He nodded his head in encouragement. Raye smiled in return.  
  
"Serena, I am sorry for your loss, but know that I understand your pain. Could you possibly tell us something about your powers because you have to realize that this is rather unprecedented," she said.  
  
"...She was the first silver-coat ever to be born among the Shivas. She was born with powers of empathy and healing and she was widely renowned for her kindness and beauty. She told me that our powers are to be used for good purposes, those powers are acute and we are able to take away someone's pain, including mental and physical pain. In doing so, we take it upon ourselves..." Serena trailed off.  
  
Serena was able to tell them this much, but she left out certain critical facts. In taking someone's pain, she shortened her life in doing so. It was a very small amount, but if the day should ever come where many lives depended on her powers, her life would end prematurely, for her body would not be able to handle the overload. Such, had been the case with her mother.  
  
*  
  
Flashback  
  
*  
  
"Serena, please stay in your room. Don't come out until I say it's okay, do you understand, sweetie?" her mother said loudly on the other side of the door.  
  
"But mom, will it really be okay? Can't I help you? Please?" Serena pleaded with her mother. She tried to open the locked door, but to no avail. There was a long pause before she heard her mother reply.  
  
"I'm sorry. This time, you can't help me. But mom will take care of everything and soon everyone will be smiling again. So be a good girl, okay?"  
  
Serena rested her forehead on the door and she placed one hand on the door.  
  
"Yes, mom. I'll wait until you come back," Serena replied quietly.  
  
Serena sat next to the door and waited.  
  
But her mother never did come back.  
  
*  
  
Present  
  
*  
  
Serena was jolted out of her reverie when she heard a chair sliding back. She stared at Darien as he looked at her briefly before exiting the room. Serena wanted to tell him to come back but it was too late. She turned her attention back to Raye and Jadeite. She found that their eyes still held many questions, but Serena could not find the heart to speak about the matter anymore, because for her, the pain was still too near.  
  
"I am sorry. That is all that I can tell you about my powers. I know that you still have questions, but for now, I would like to rest. I still feel worn out," Serena said tiredly.  
  
"Of course, please rest fully. We're going to go about our daily routine. We don't want to raise any suspicions that something is amiss," Raye explained. She stood up and left the room with Jadeite, closing the door behind her.  
  
Serena heaved a great sigh of relief. The maelstrom of emotions she was experiencing right now was putting her on edge. Darien...so that was his name. Somehow, that name didn't sound right...but she couldn't pinpoint why. Why was he appearing in her dreams and why did she feel such a strong connection to him? She only knew that she wanted to see him again, because when he was near, she felt secure.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Darien waited for a reply.  
  
Upon leaving the room, he had headed straight to the temple, where their Elder, Helios resided. Darien felt heavily conflicted. In the room, he had wanted to comfort Serena. She had seemed so vulnerable and alone. But he should not be feeling that way...she was a Shiva. So, before all hell broke loose, Darien decided that Helios would be the best person to answer his questions.  
  
Darien climbed the steps of the blue marble structure, bowing briefly before heading inside. As the altar came into view, he stopped and bowed once more.  
  
"Darien, it has been some time now since you've stepped inside this temple. And now that you're here, there appears to be a great weight upon your shoulders. How can I assist you?" Helios asked in amusement.  
  
Darien glanced sideways to see Helios standing near an archway. Helios continued until he stopped in front of Darien and they clasped arms. They then disengaged and Darien sat down on one of the altar steps. He could feel Helios' questioning gaze and wondered where to begin. Darien sighed and began to recount the past events leading up to the present until he finally finished.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Darien looked up and gave Helios a sharp look.  
  
"What do you mean hmmm? There is a Shiva in my house, not just any Shiva, but a Shiva with magical powers," Darien said heatedly.  
  
"All we can do is wait. Only time will bring to us the outcome of these turn of events," Helios replied cryptically.  
  
Darien eyed Helios in confusion.  
  
"Helios, I find it difficult to make sense of that comment."  
  
"Darien, understand, some things must remain shrouded in darkness. Light will reveal the truth in due time."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Serena awoke not too long after falling asleep, her mind exhausted. She slipped off the bed and stood next to the window, gazing over the land of the Morseth. It was beautiful, hills of emerald green rolling far away into the distance. Serena felt a strange despair sweep through her and she shuddered. She shook her head, trying to clear away the unwanted feelings.  
  
'Why do I feel so sad?'  
  
Serena pressed one hand to the window and placed her forehead upon the cool pane of glass. Realization hit her that everyone would be worried sick over her disappearance. She decided that she must return home at once, before their distress became worse.  
  
Serena walked around the room, hoping to find the objects she was looking for. At a small table in a corner of the room, she found them, a quill and parchment. She wrote a letter explaining to Raye and Jaedite that she was grateful for the care they had given her but that she must return home without delay and that she regretted not being able to tell them in person. As Serena signed her name, she felt the fine hairs on her back bristle.  
  
Serena glanced up, only to see that she was still the only occupant in the room. Frowning, she placed the letter upon the bed along with the flowers that the twins had given her and departed. She couldn't help but walk slowly down the hall as she took in her surroundings. The mansion was indeed old and it could be found in the fine detailing of archaic symbols along the walls. Serena came upon the stairs and smiled in spite of herself. They were long and formed an elegant spiral. She began down the stairs, tracing her hand along the banister lightly, until she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. In alarm, she realized that she had lost her footing and prepared herself for the impact that she knew was to come.  
  
*  
  
Darien came back from the temple, irate with the entire situation. He entered his house and came upon the stairs, preparing to go meet with...Serena again. However, he caught sight of her at the top of the stairs and stepped back. He observed her, the way she moved, the way she slowly traced the stair banister. A wave of déjà vu overcame him and in wonder he began to approach her when he noticed that she had faltered and was clearly about to tumble down the stairs.  
  
Darien quickly rushed up and wrapped his arms around her, bracing himself. He gazed at the top of her head, noticing how he could rest his chin right on top of her head...if he had wanted to. She was very still and he felt her hands clench his shirt very tightly. She looked up and stared at him, her features betraying nothing of her emotions. Darien grew upset...upset with everything that had transpired. Why did he feel this way about her? Why did she have to feel so good in his arms? His angry thoughts were cut off when she reached out with a hand to gently trace an imaginary line down the middle.  
  
He went absolutely still. He knew what she had just done. It was a gesture most precious to him. But he couldn't fathom the reason. Darien only felt the urge to lean down and kiss her, to taste her. And before he knew it, that's exactly what he was doing and she was just as sweet as he thought she would be.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: I'm so terribly sorry for making you wait, so so sorry. Especially sorry to my wonderful reviewer, because I told you it would be out much sooner. But hey...! School is now over and I'm so very ecstatic b/c I can finally start writing again. Thanks to all those who are still supporting my fic. I appreciate it so much! On a side note, b/c I just have to share it with everyone, ^_^ YAY! One of my favorite JRock bands, Do as Infinity will be here at A-Kon this summer! Oh, and I'm finally squaring away my wonderful bishie harem. Oh the joys of being an empress! Okay okay, stay tuned for the next chapter! XOXO 


End file.
